


小哑巴

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship, 良堂
Kudos: 23





	小哑巴

富二代渣攻 

都市的夜是一群男女喧嚣和狂欢的开始。  
孟鹤堂站在一堆人之间瑟缩着，一小节黑色蕾丝抹胸遮住了胸脯，外边黑色紧身小西装罩住曼妙的身姿，黑色小短裙下是白皙笔直的玉腿……周九良一眼就看到了那双腿，视线沿着小西装衬出的蜂腰向上移，锁骨分明，修长的天鹅颈，轻轻地咬着艳红水润的唇，鼻尖透着乖巧的粉，那双眼睛仿佛是一泓清泉清澈不染尘俗。周九良看着他吹弹可破的柔嫩肌肤和那双仿佛哭过而眼尾泛红的眼睛，心中腾起的可不单单是保护欲，还有把他在身下想要蹂躏他的快感，周九良想要看他的皮肤上布满了自己的吻痕……  
“你……过来！”周九良点点孟鹤堂，勾勾手指，往旁边靠了靠，闪出了一小块地方。  
孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛，葱白的指尖点了点自己，喉结滚动【你是要我？】  
“对，就是你！其他的都下去吧！”周九良挥了挥手，那群人晃着腰，白了一眼孟鹤堂离开了房间。  
周九良，B市富二代，谁不想被睡一晚，这样收到的钱起码一个月不用接客，说起来其实身体也不允许。  
孟鹤堂颤巍巍地走到周九良的身边，扣着手指。孟鹤堂低着头，周九良可以看见微微颤抖的睫毛，艳红的唇透着水润，被牙齿轻轻地咬着，浅浅不易觉察的呼吸伴着淡淡的小柑桔的香气吸引着周九良。  
孟鹤堂走进了周九良才发现，孟鹤堂是光着脚的，踩在冰凉的黑色闪星磁砖上，一双玉足粉雕玉琢煞是可爱，孟鹤堂局促地站在周九良的身边，他不知所谓的富二代会对他做什么，脚底传来的凉感透过菲薄的皮肤从脚尖沿着光滑的小腿蔓延而上。  
周九良勾起孟鹤堂的小指，顺势抓住孟鹤堂的手，手和周九良的比起来很小很软很好握。周九良一拽，孟鹤堂一下撞进了周九良的怀里，结结实实的砸在了周九良的胸膛。孟鹤堂吓得眼睛闭上了，缩在周九良的怀里。  
周九良嘴角一弯，兴趣了然，架在鼻梁上的眼镜后那眼睛紧紧地盯着紧紧抿着的唇。一手揽过孟鹤堂纤软的腰肢儿，隔着西装轻轻地摩挲腰间的软肉，一手抿过唇瓣，柔软不成样子，指腹没有蹭上口红:“你居然没有抹口红！”  
孟鹤堂抬头用那双盛满水雾的眼镜望着周九良，轻轻地点了点头。  
“你，不会说话？”周九良发现孟鹤堂从进来到被拽进怀里从未说过一句话，任由身旁的人怎么阿谀奉承，他都只是低着头，扣着自己的手。  
孟鹤堂点了点头，滑落了一滴泪。  
“第一次？”周九良挑起孟鹤堂的下巴，孟鹤堂的颈线好看修长。  
孟鹤堂看了一眼周九良又低下头去，点了点头，侧过脸，周九良看到藏在黑色西装下完美的胴体，身上的某处又开始躁动不安……  
“认字吗？”  
孟鹤堂又轻轻的点了点头。  
“会写吗？”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，像是一直浑身雪白的垂耳兔，轻轻地晃着自己的耳朵。  
“那，你有学过手语吗？”  
孟鹤堂又摇了摇头。  
“你想离开这里吗？”  
孟鹤堂抬起来头，眼里闪着不一样的光，狠狠地点了点头。  
“伺候好我，”周九良的手箍着孟鹤堂的脸颊，在耳边轻声地说着:“我带你走！”  
孟鹤堂仿佛抓住了救命的稻草，他单纯而单纯的认为这个人并不坏，所以紧紧地握着周九良的手，把手抱在怀里揉搓。  
指指自己，又指指周九良，双手合十放在耳边歪着脑袋【我，你，一起睡觉？】  
指指周九良，又指指自己，食指和中指做出交叠【你，带我走？】  
很明显，这是一个疑问句。  
周九良看懂了。  
周九良把他的小手放在唇边:“只要你伺候好我，我就会带你走……”  
孟鹤堂小心翼翼地是试探着环上周九良的脖子，迅速地吻了一口周九良，仿若蜻蜓点水一般转瞬即逝。舌尖在口腔里舔过内唇，嘴角扬起了弧度。  
周九良手指插进松软蓬松的头发箍住孟鹤堂的后脑，啃咬柔软水润的唇，舌尖轻而易举的伸进湿濡的口腔，舔舐着上颚，挑起柔软的舌从下到上舔舐着孟鹤堂系带，晶莹的津液溢出来挂在嘴角。  
“果然……”  
周九良托着孟鹤堂的圆润的放在深棕色皮质沙发上，白皙的腿架在周九良的腰上，孟鹤堂不会说话，只会哼哼唧唧，周九良的手探入大腿内侧，揉搓着大腿根部的细嫩皮肉，一把拽下了黑色短裙，私密的地方突然暴露在周九良面前，孟鹤堂羞红了脸，连耳垂都挂了红……哼哼唧唧的小哑巴惹得周九良欲火焚身，恨不得将身下的孟鹤堂拆吞入腹。  
从容不迫的进入，肆无忌惮的撞击，周九良在孟鹤堂这次尝试到了从未有过的新鲜感，纤软的腰肢儿，随便一掐都会留红的肌肤热的发烫，身下的人儿只要一用力就会哭唧唧，扒着周九良的肩胛骨，仰头挺身以至于更好的容纳身体里的物件儿。  
“真乖……”  
周九良变换了姿势，又将孟鹤堂蹂躏的一丝不剩……孟鹤堂毫无气力地趴在沙发上，隐约看见被汗水和肠液沾湿的沙发。  
周九良坐在沙发上，白色的T恤胸口凝了一片汗水，孟鹤堂光裸着躺在身后，小心拽了拽周九良的衣角，眼尾通红。  
孟鹤堂跟着周九良回了家。  
是孟鹤堂从未见过的。  
干净明亮的大别墅藏在绿化面积达25%的别墅区，院子里栽种着玫瑰花，孟鹤堂一步一步踩着石板整齐排列起来的小路走进了屋子里，客厅装潢干净整洁，孟鹤堂跟着周九良的身后走进了卧室。  
“进来吧……”  
周九良回头一看，哼笑了一声，原来孟鹤堂有样学样跟着周九良脱了鞋子，光着脚踩在地板上，小心翼翼地跟在周九良的身后。周九良一把将孟鹤堂捞起来抱在怀里:“以后别光脚了，你可以穿我的！”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，拍了拍自己，比划了一个脚，又指了指周九良，摆了摆手【我的脚小，你的脚大，不合适】  
周九良轻吻了一下孟鹤堂，泛着啧啧的水声:“才一次，你就知道我的脚有多啦？”  
孟鹤堂转过羞红的脸，轻咬着唇，耳后布满了大大小小的吻痕，每一个都是周九良亲自啄吻过后种下的。  
周九良想要找一个长期可以释放情欲的对象，这个对象要老实，要听到的看到的全都当做没有发生，什么都不能往外说，孟鹤堂完全符合。  
周九良也从来不会避讳孟鹤堂，和何九华坐在一起商量如何将房产神不知鬼不觉转移到自己名下的时候，怀里是孟鹤堂；和秦霄贤坐在一起商议如何以一场意外的车祸夺走冷淡如陌生人的父亲的生命的时候，怀里的依旧是孟鹤堂。  
“你不怕那哑巴说点什么？”何九华端着手里的鸡尾酒，用下巴点了点孟鹤堂，眼里透漏出一股冷冽。  
“他很乖的……不会写，不会说，是最好的。”周九良透过眼镜看着围着围裙在厨房里忙碌的孟鹤堂，嘴角微微上扬……  
“可，他会听！”何九华指指耳朵:“会听就会说……”  
“他不可能的……”周九良捻了捻指尖:“他到死也不可能……”  
孟鹤堂端着草莓放在了周九良的跟前。  
周九良握着孟鹤堂端着盘边的手，沿着透粉的腕骨向上摸着藕色玉臂，向里一绕把孟鹤堂圈在怀里，指尖顺着耳垂沿着下颌线挑起下巴，嘬了一口唇:“偷吃草莓了？”  
孟鹤堂看着周九良轻轻点了点头，舔了一口浸了草莓汁液的唇。  
“我只要乖的，不乖的我可不要……”  
孟鹤堂连忙把盛着草莓的盘子放下，连连的摆手，连连的摇头，拍拍自己【我绝对不会的】又竖起三根手指，郑重其事的点了点头【我发誓！我不会的！】又拍了拍自己【我会很乖的～】  
“乖就对了，不乖的话，我把你送到他的床上去，他可不是什么好人！”周九良靠近孟鹤堂，耳语着只有孟鹤堂的听得见，眼睛撇着何九华。  
何九华，孟鹤堂知道，心狠手辣，做事果决，手下没有不忠无信之人，因为那些人通通被何九华以各种手段去了西天。  
孟鹤堂望着何九华的眼神里都是恐惧和害怕，小猫儿一样的缩在周九良的怀里摇摇头【我不想走】拽着周九良的领口，眼底里灌满了泪水【我会乖的】  
周九良揉了揉孟鹤堂的柔软松塌的头发:“我怎么会送你走呢？我可舍不得。”  
毕竟你走了，我找谁发泄呢？  
  
  
  
  



End file.
